Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;January 1st, 2018 - BIG Announcement! Hey all, it's Spike's Girl. Welcome to 2018! As always, I want to thank everyone both past and present for contributing to this wiki. It's still hard to believe how far we've come in building this wiki and I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you. This year not only marks the 10th anniversary for Channel Awesome, but also for the CA Wiki as well. And after deliberation over the past year, I've made the decision that this will also be my final year to contribute to it. Quite frankly, I've gotten tired of taking time out daily to maintain it, and now that I'm living in the States and will soon have to find work to help out my husband, I know it's only a matter of time before I lose out on a lot of my current free time. Free time that I'd rather spend either with him or pursuing other things. This wasn't the easiest decision, but I've made up my mind to be done by the end of this year. Not by the site's anniversary nor this wiki's, but officially before January 1st, 2019. So, to everyone out there, thank you again for all you've done. You're still free to contribute, of course, and if anyone would like to become an admin you may let me know. I'm open to suggestions going forward. For now, let's enjoy 2018! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates January 24th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: I Am Here...Now *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (VOY) - Dreadnought *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Blood Glacier *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Goku Married Bulma? Part 4 *Ask Lovecraft: Piano Man *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Metal Gear Survive (BETA Impressions) January 23rd, 2018 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 Crying Moments *Atop the Fourth Wall: JLA/Avengers *Infomercialism: Squat Magic *Sursum Ursa: How (Not) To Be A "Nice Guy" *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Batman: Nightwalker *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Zero 3 (GBA, DS) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Den of Thieves *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 80 January 22nd, 2018 *Vampire Reviews: Fledgling *Anime Abandon: Mask Of Zeguy *The Dom: After the Books According to JK Rowling *Hagan Reviews: Life Returns *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Crossover *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Raditz Turned Good? Part 10 (Finale?) *Ask Lovecraft: Reanimating January 21st, 2018 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 124 Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 12 Strong *The AngryJoeShow: I, Tonya Angry Movie Review *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Justice League: The Animated Series January 20th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Naked Urinal Bandit *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 65 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Mary and the Witch's Flower *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DIS) - Battle at the Binary Stars *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: 12 Strong & Den of Thieves January 19th, 2018 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Silver Bullet *Rap Critic Reviews: Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five - The Message *Rocked Reviews: How Did I Miss This?! - Gorillaz, Arcane Roots & KMFDM *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Firstborn *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 12 Angry Men *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Ghost House *Specials: Christmas Intro with No Keying *Ask Lovecraft: 500 January 18th, 2018 *Screen Shots: Top 10 Hey Arnold! Episodes *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Arnold Schwarzenegger Performances *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2017 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Supreme Kai: What Happened? *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Insidious: The Last Key & Proud Mary *Hagan Reviews: Tomorrow's Children *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 66 - Nintendo Reveals & Dragon Ball FighterZ Beta *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/18/18) January 17th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Top 10 Cinema Snob Moments of 2017 *Lotus Prince: Resident Evil Versions Comparison *Specials: Orbit Report - Deadpool 2 Release Date Changed *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Insidious: The Last Key *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TAS) - The Counter-Clock Incident *Ask Lovecraft: Hinduism January 16th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Good Adam Sandler Movies *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Best Films of 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: James Bond, Jr. #1 *Stuff You Like: Rogue One *Needs More Gay: The Homophobic Hypocrite *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Playthroughs - Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines Part 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Is the Tournament of Power Rigged? *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Zero 2 (GBA, DS) *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 79 January 15th, 2018 *Anime Abandon: RG Veda *Lost in Adaptation: The Adventures of Tintin *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - Court Martial *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Commuter *Ask Lovecraft: Communism January 14th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - There's Something on the Wing of the Plane *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Paddington 2 *Rocked Reviews: Black Veil Brides - Vale *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Phantom Thread *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 123 Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Paddington 2 & The Commuter January 13th, 2018 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Cool Runnings *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Creep 2 *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 64 *Rocked Reviews: Avatar - Avatar Country *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DIS) - The Vulcan Hello *Lotus Prince: Editing Videos - Lotus Prince Behind the Scenes January 12th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Most Disappointing Games of 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Wizards *Specials: 1st Viewing - Home Alone 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - The Shape of Water *Ask Lovecraft: War *The Bargain Boy: C&N in Bloodborne III - An Evening Stroll in Yharnam January 11th, 2018 *Shameful Sequels: Men in Black 3 *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Disney Animated Movie Villains *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Top 10 B-Tier Fighters *Hagan Reviews: Desperate Living *Brad Tries: Nuka Cola *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 6 *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 65 - Ultra Gameboy & The Future of Zelda January 10th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Believer's Heaven *Specials: Orbit Report - New Animaniacs Series *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Before I Wake *Ask Lovecraft: Belgium January 9th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider *Atop the Fourth Wall: Legion of Superheroes: The Great Darkness Saga *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - December 2017 *Sursum Ursa: 31 Logical Fallacies in 8 Minutes *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man Zero (GBA, DS) *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Dragon Ball Super Episode 122 *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 78 (MAGFest Special) January 8th, 2018 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Insidious: The Last Key *The AngryJoeShow: Insidious: The Last Key Angry Movie Review *Ask Lovecraft: Sports Culture *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Female Trouble January 7th, 2018 *Anime Abandon: Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Insidious: The Last Key *Chris Stuckmann: Overlooked & Underrated Movies of 2017 *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 122 Review *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Foreigner January 6th, 2018 *WTFIWWY: Live - That Doesn't Go There 2017 *Rap Critic: The Top Ten Best Rap Songs of 2017 *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Adventures in Babysitting *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 63 *Guru Larry: KickScammers - 5 Kickstarters That Ran Away With Your Money: RPG Edition *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Gambit, Part 2 January 5th, 2018 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Best Games of 2017 *Some Jerk with a Camera: Sixty Second Disney Tag *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 6 *Hagan Reviews: Mystics in Bali (with Ashens) *Specials: Stars Wars: The Last Jedi Review Bloopers *Brad Jones: Fuller House Season 3B Binge Watch *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Universe 3's Surprise *Backlog Heroes: What Remains of Edith Finch Part 5 *Ask Lovecraft: Exploding Kittens January 4th, 2018 *Specials: Top 5 Best '90s Nickelodeon Game Shows *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 5 *Brad Tries: A Reggie Bar *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (1/4/18) *Waxing Pixels: Ep. 64 - Final Fantasy Ride & Shenmue 3 January 3rd, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: The Buttercream Gang in Secret of Treasure Mountain *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2017 *Vampire Reviews: Vampire Academy *Comic Book Issues: Crosswind #1 & 2 *Specials: Orbit Report - Bumblebee Movie First Look *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Zarama: Dragon Ball Super's Missing Link? *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 4 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Oxenfree Conclusion *Ask Lovecraft: Cloverfield *Diamanda Hagan: RC - Doctor Who: Timelords, Gender and Regeneration January 2nd, 2018 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Philips CD-I Review w/The Nostalgia Critic & Magnetrex *The Nostalgia Critic: Mars Attacks! *Atop the Fourth Wall: My Top 15 Favorite Episodes of AT4W *Infomercialism: Simply Fit Board *Stuff You Like: Spark Joy by Marie Kondo *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 3 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: All the Money in the World *Lotus Prince: Corrective Consciousness Podcast Episode 77 January 1st, 2018 *Lost in Adaptation: Blood and Chocolate *Chris Stuckmann: The Worst Movies of 2017 *Disneycember: The Descendants 2 *SF Debris: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 2 *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #8 *Ask Lovecraft: Creatures of Will and Tanzer News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content